Ice Talons War: The Forgotten War
by NightShade the Black Dialga
Summary: After running into a battle with Evil Clash, Drake rest up his wounds. A mysterious figure by the name of Zekrom pays a visit. Along with Diagla and Darkrai, Drake gets to learn about a certain forgotten war. Why was this war forgotten? Why did the legendaries kept it a secret?


Ice Talons War (The Forgotten War): The Cause {Enemies' Point of View}

In the Hall of Origin's Recovery room, a young Giratina by the name of Drake was sleeping and still recovering from the battle against evil Clash. Then out of nowhere, a black grayish dragon appeared known as Zekrom. The electric dragon bowed," My liege, I have found you." Drake tilted his head in confusion," Huh? Who are you?" Zekrom looked at the young Giratina, realizing he was not Giratina, the almighty god of distortion but he did have similar features as his liege," My apologies…I thought you were someone else." The deity of Time walks in to check on Drake but sees Zekrom and immediately tackles him to the ground, pinning him down. He growled angrily," What are you doing here?!" Zekrom grunted," I bring no harm. Now, let me go. Dialga lets him go. He gets up. Dialga spoke," I thought you were to be locked up for eternity…" Zekrom smiled," Well, good behavior was my ticket out. I have completely changed for the better." Drake asked," So, who are you…?" Dialga spoke with distaste," He is Zekrom and he is a traitor…" Zekrom smirked," I'm not the only traitor. Giratina was also a traitor." Dialga roared, "No, he is not! You corrupted his mind! Telling him lies that he was unappreciated and that he should be the leader and not Arceus! Your lies lead to a war!" Zekrom smiled," Ah yes…that war. We could have won but alas, Reshiram and her friend Haos had us defeated." Drake tilts his head in curiosity," What war?" Dialga spoke with a sadden tone," The Ice Talons War…not many talk of it and all were sworn to never speak of it again. Now it has become the Forgotten War." Zekrom looked at the young Giratina with a peculiar glance," You look a lot like Giratina." Drake chirped happily," I'm his son." Zekrom cocked up his eyebrow," Hmmm…interesting. Your father was a powerful warrior. He was a master of the Ice Battle claws." Drake peeked with interest," Ice Battle claws?" Zekrom nodded," They are battle claws made from the ice of Ice Talons' mountains. It is said that this ice never melts and it is the same ice used to create Regice." Dialga was not smirking," Ha…but we still defeated you." The pitch black Pokémon floated into the room but stood still when he saw Zekrom. He glared," You…" Drake tilted his head again," Huh?" Darkrai spoke with an aggressive tone," He hypnotized me into working with them….." Dialga sighs," Drake, this is why you can't trust this traitor…" Drake looked at Dialga," Can you tell me about the war?" Dialga nodded," We have an enchanted book of said war. Follow me." The deity walked out of the room to the library. Drake, Zekrom and Darkrai followed. Dialga walked into the library and picked up a large book that had a very peculiar gem. Dialga opened the book," This book has the whole record of the war. We'll start with their side of the story. Zekrom…" Zekrom touched the gem and spoke out a long complicated spell in the ancient language. The book glowed and showed a projection with Giratina and Zekrom speaking.

[[Projection view]]

Giratina was sitting on his throne of his room, snacking on his favorite berries, Starf berries. Zekrom was going over as to why Giratina should take power," So, you see Giratina, you should be the leader of the world instead of your pathetic father of yours, Arceus." Giratina pondered the idea," Hmmm…I should. So, yeah, we will destroy Arceus." Zekrom smirked," Wise decision, my liege." Giratina questioned," How will we have a war if we don't have an army?" Zekrom suggested," We will ally with the Shade Pokémon and Demonic Pokémon warriors." Giratina smiled evilly," This will be an easy task." Giratina and Zekrom fly off to the Wasteland where the Shade Pokémon inhabits. Giratina looks down at the bottom land littered with bones of the trespassers who have made a terrible mistake in entering this territory," So, where are they?" Zekrom points to a cave deep in the canyon," In that cave over there." Giratina starts to descend near the mouth of the cave and lands. Zekrom lands by Giratina," Let's go in." He walks into the cave. Giratina follows him. They walk deeper into the cave until they reached to a steel door. Giratina looked at the panel," So, we need a password to get in. Hmmm…." He punches in a password on the panel and the door opens. He walks inside. Zekrom follows Giratina in. A black and red Giratina appeared in front of them," What brings you here, Master?" Giratina spoke," I have come to ask for you all to aid me in killing Arceus." Darkchu, a black raichu crossed his arms and looked at Giratina with disgust," Why should we?" Giratina grinned," If you do, you will have your freedom. You will be able to roam outside without worrying about the Halo warriors." A Blaziken with a scar on his left eye spoke," Hmmm…then yes, Master, we will join you." Zekrom smirked," Excellent. First, you must sign this treaty." Shadow Lucario signs the treaty. Giratina and Zekrom fly away to the next destination. Giratina smiled," Next, we go to Hell." Zekrom nodded," Yes, my liege." Giratina flies into Turnback cave. In Turnback cave, there were many depressing souls moaning, groaning, and weeping to be free. Zekrom watched the souls," This place freaks me out…." Giratina grinned," I like it." As they fly deeper in, it became hotter. Giratina was sweating and panting," We are almost there. Whoa, it's getting hot." Zekrom pants," Yeah…." They finally make it to the Demonic Pokémon Warrior palace. Inside the palace, Giratina spoke," If you want the Halo warriors gone, then you should join us in this war. Zepplin, a black typhlosion and the leader of the Demonic Pokémon warriors, scratched his chin," Hmmm…I like the way you think, Giratina. So, yes, we will join. We shall supply with the weapons: battle claws, ice & fire claws, ice swords, fire swords, grenades, smoke bombs and armor." He signs the treaty. Giratina grinned evilly," Excellent."

[[End of projection]]

Drake stood in awe," Wow…." Zekrom smiled," Well, that was the beginning cause of the war." Dialga yawned," We will show you more tomorrow." Drake yawned too," Okay…" He lies down and slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep.

To be continued…


End file.
